Spells
Spells also known as Magiks are powerful magical abilites used by Magi. These spells are taught by schools of Magus or learned through years of training by any one with the "magical spark". Arcane Spells The Arcanist is capible of learning a wide variety of spells due to the raw magical ability. They calssify the types of spells in their many Schools of Magic. The Arcanist's Grimmoire can hold many of these spells. School:Darkness *'Umbral Gaze-'''Glares at the foe, staring deep into thier soul causing fear or intimidate. *'Shadow Step-'Uses Darkness to travel between surfaces *'Shadowcast-'Casts a shadow in a variety of shapes to confuse foe. *'Malaise-'A thick cloud of sorrow hangs over the fore forcing them into a deep depression. *'Vampires Bite-'Bites the enemey, draining thier Stamina and replenishing own Stamina. *'Darkness-'Engulfs the enemy in a thick cloud of darkness. *'Nightmare-'Causes sleeping foes to have terrible vivid nightmares. *'Wail-'Produces a loud sound that causes random status ailments. *'Turn Undead-'Takes the form of the undead. *'Bane-'Fills the enemy with fear, lessening the chance to attack.'School:Arcane''' *'Mark of death-'''Marks the enemy with a brand forcing all allies to attack them. Higher critical chance. *'Pain-'Inflicts minor damange unto the foe. *'Mage Hand-'A giant green hand appears to obey its user. Can change shape. *'Syphon-'Steals '''Mettle' from foe. *'Blasphemy-'''Overwrites Power Words, and Divine Glyphs. *'Bind'''-Magical ropes hold the foe to the ground, imparing movement. *'Malleus Maleficarum-'''Summons an Arcane hammer to strike down foes. *'Walking Bomb-'Charges foe with Arcane energy that explodes once the tagret dies. *'Resurrection-'Brings the undead back to life. Also Raises Stamina in Undead. *'Redemption-'At the cost of '''Stamina', Strikes the foe with Holy energy. *'Orb of Negativity-'''Creates a shpere that gives off negative energy in a small radius. *'Chaotic Weapon-'Summons a random Chaotic weapon.'School:Spirit''' *'Spectral Hand-'''Summons a ghostly hand to attack or scare foes *'Astral Projection-'Releases the users soul from thier body for a fixed period. *'Soul Trap-'Traps a wandering soul. *'Spiral Swords-'Summons spiritual swords in a circle protecting the user. *'Spectral Weapon-'Summons a spiritual sword to strike down foes.chh *'Alter Dimensional Ally-'Summons a being from another Dimension to aid the user. '''School:Psionics' *'Psionic Thump-'''Releases a pulse of Psionic energy in a radius. *'Hologram-'Sends a projected image forth that draws enemy attention. *'Telekinetic Push-'Pushes the enemy back with Psionic energy. *'Telekinetic Pull-'Pulls the enemy forward with Psionic energy. *'Psionic Flurry-'Unleashes a flurry of psionic bullets at target foe. *'Crushing Prison-'Crushes the foe in a box of psionic energy. *'Insanity'''-Causes foe to become insane. *'Mind Lash-'''Attacks the foes METTLE with a a Psionic Lash. *'Construct:Weapon-'Constructs a Melee weapon using psionic energy. *'Psionic Bolt-'Shoots the enemy with a ball of Psychic energy. Divine Spells *'Smite-'Strikes the target with holy energy, doing more dmage the more evil the foe is. *'Lay on Hands-'Cures a small amount of '''Stamina.' *'Holy-'''Fills the target with holy energy that explodes inside them (Can be used on objects). *'Disrupt Undead-'Causes undead to become confused, Higher levels can destroy undead. *'Sanctuary-'Creates a zone of Divinity where no evil can enter. *'Nobleman's Crossout-'Uses a holy blade to slash at the foe in an X pattern. *'Remedy-'Cures ally of Status Ailments *'Exorcise-'Banishes spirits from a posessed person or the area. *'Heal-'Restores Stamina *'Martyrdom-'Sacrifices self to do massive Hold damage in a wide radius. *'Blessing-'A temporary increase in attack and defence. *'Prayer-'Restores a small amount of '''Stamina' for the whole party. *'Lesser Restoration-'''Restores a modrate amount of Stamina. *'Greater Restoration-'Restores a large amount of' Stamina''' *'Daylight-'''A pericing light that casts out darkness, and Dispels all ailments and buffs. *'Holy Sword-'Summons a sowrd of holy energy to strike foes. *'Mark of Justice-'Marks the foe with a brand of Holiness, weakening '''Dark Magic.' *'Holy Smite-'''Strikes the foe down with Holy energy in a wide radius. *'Imprisonment-'Traps the foe in a cage of Holy energy. *'Sighn of Pacification-'A Glyph that keeps enemies from attacking the branded. *'Shield of Faith-'Forms a shield against chaos. *'Revive-'Brings the recently fallen back to life and restores a little Stamina. *'Repent-'Releases Sin in order to gain Divine powers for a short time. Hurts the user. Elemental Spells *'Tremor-'Causes the earth to quake, doing damage in a wide radius. *'Fireball-'Shoots a Ball of Fire at the foe (may cause burn at higher levels). *'Fumarole-'A thick cloud of smoke engulfs the foe causing poison and blind status. *'PyroClast-'A Geyser of magma erupts under the foe causing massive fire damage *'ThunderWave-'A wave of thunder fires toward the enemy. Capible of inflicting '''STUN'. *'Thunderbolt-'''A bolt of lightinging strikes the foe. *'Windburst-'Wind smashes into the foe causing blowback. *'Twister-'Sumons a funnel that sucks foes into the air causing continuous Wind Damage *.'Wicked Wind-'Blows the enemies back with a gust of wind in a wide radius *'Supernova-'A Ball of fire erupts above enemies raining down hell unto them in a wide radius. Massive Fire damage. *'Frost Wave-'A ray of frost shoots toward enemies, capable of causing '''Freeze '''and/or '''Slow.' *'Summon Flood'-A Tidal wave appears and crashes into foes washingthem away. Massive Water damage. *'Hammer of the Gods-'''Summons a Guardians hammer to strike down foes. *'Sigh-'Sighs releasing harmful status ailments from the user and unto the foes in a radius. *'Afterburn-'Leaves a burning Trail behind the user during movement. *'Blizzard-'Calls forth a snowstorm that freezes and slows foes. Massive Ice damage. *'Symbiosis-''' *'Razor Gale-' *'Hailstorm-' *'Entangle' *'Wild Form: Bear' *'Primal Rage' *'Wild Form: Wolf' *'Howl' *'Wild Form: Big Cat' *'Pounce' *'Cheetah Sprint' *'Tri-Attack' *'Wild Form: Minotaur' 'Ranger Spells' *'Lightning Arrow-'''Fires an arrow of lighting at the foe. *'Wild fury-''' *'Frost Arrow-' *'Acid Arrow-' *'Fire Arrow-' *'Summon: Animal Companion' * General Spells *'Parley-'''Halts enemies turn. *'Crossout-'Slashes the enemy in an X pattern. *'Glint-'Allows the use of '"Ultimate" abilities. *'Summon-'''Allows the Summoning of Guardian Beasts. *'Wink-'At the blink of an eye teleports the user to another spot on the field. *'Command-'Requests specific actions to be preformed. *'Desecrate-'Destroys Holy Zones. *'Silence-'Stops the foes use of Magical abilites, and songs. *'Dismissal-'Dismisses Summons. *'Dispel-'Removes any Ailments, Buffs, or Debuffs form the target. *'Shatter-'Breaks enchantments. *'Power Word-'A powerful word that does magical damage. *'Trapdoor-'Creates a maigcal door that can be escaped through similar to a portal. *'Greater Spell-'Heightens the potency of a spell. *'Quickening-'Speeds up the charge time for a spell. *'Protection-'Creates a magical sheld. *'Focus-'An aimed attack on a foes limbs. or a magical attack on a foes limbs. *'Call Weapon-'Summons weapon to its owners hands. *'Provoke-'Causes enemies to attack the provoker. *'Daze-'Stuns foes with a trick. *'Eagle Eye-'Allows the user to see over great distances. *'Sunder-''' *'Sever-' * '''Songs *'Soothe-'''Restores a small amount of Stamina to the party *'Harmony-'All units attack as one doing massive damage to one target. *'Disenchant-'Sings a song that dispels Buffs. 'Dances' *'Intercession-'Halts movement of enemies for a turn. *'Vis Major-'Inflicts moderate damage in a wide radius. *'Vis Divina-'Inflicts moderate Holy damage in a wide radius. *'Dazzle''-''Stuns the foe with a light show *'Tireless Dance-'''METTLE never decreases as you preform dances. *'Tango-'Summons a likeness of the dancer with low STAMINA to dance alongside them. *'Mirage-'Creates an illusion of the dancer that forces enemies to attack. *'Entangle-'Wraps the foe with a ribbon halting movement and attacks. *'Lure-'Forces emeies to attack the Dancer. *'Blur-'Dances at such a speed the edges around the Dancer blur raising EVASiON. *'Enthrall-'Charms target foe. 'Gambles *'Change of Fate-'''An Attack that would have killed the target instead does little damage. *'Vex-'Confuses and provokes foes. *'Change of heart-'Causes target foe to attack own teammate. 'Melee Spells' *'Heartstab-'A precise stab to the tagers Heart. *'Dim Mak- "Touch of Death" 'an attack with a chance to instantly kill the target. *'Shield Bash-'Slams shield into foe causing knockback. *'Shoulder Blast-'Slams shoulder into foe causing knockback. *'Bonecrusher-'A devestaing blow capable of breaking bones. *'Vorpal Palm-'Attacks with a vibrating palm temporarily parylyzing foe. *'Backstab-'Executes a critical stab to the back of target foe. *'Sunder-'An Attack that attempts to knock the foes weapon or shield from thier hand. Buffs *'Hope-'Raises Magic Power. *'Valor-''' *'Adamantium' *'Spring' *'Shelter-'''Raises Defence. *'Ward-'Raises Resistance. *'Filter-'Raises Debuff Resistance.. *'Chance-'Raises Luck. *'Fortitude-'Regenerates '''STAMINA'. * De-Buffs *'Anti-Magic Field-'''Creates a zone where no magic can penetrate. *'Hex-'Makes target more succeptible to magical attacks. *'Weaken-'Lowers the targets defence. *'Jinx-''' *'Magicide-'''Lowers the targets magic power and slowly drains' Mettle.' *'Leer-'An '''Intimidating' glare that halts foes in thier tracks. *'Bleed-'''Slowly lowers targets '''Stamina.' *'Poison-'''Slowly lowers targets '''Stamina, '''doing more damage over time. *'Molasses-'Lowers Speed and Evasion. *'Bleed-'Slowly lowers targets STAMINA. 'Glints' *'Poetic justice (Dancer)-'Saps a large amount of Stamina and Mettle from target equal to that lost by the Dancer. *'Paling (Priest)-'Creates a magic barrier that cannot be penetrated. *'Force Majure (Elementalist)-'Cals forth a devestating Natural Disaster.' (Random Element)' *'Salvation (Dragoon)-'Purges a large amount of Sin from the body, returning the user to a Paladin and doing Massive Holy damage in a wide radius. *'Carpet Bomb (Soldier)-'Calls in Artillery strike on foes. Massive Damage in a wide Radius. *'Blade Dance (Assassin)- Unleashes a flurry of blows doing critical damage with each hit. (Max 7) *'Trigger Happy (Gunslinger)-' Unloads entire clip into enemy. (Bullets depends on type of Gun) *'Divine Judgement (Paladin)- '''Divine foerce strikes down foes in a wide radius. *'Wild Arcana (Arcanist)- 'Maxes out METTLE level, Quickens spells and Boosts Spell Power. (Mode) *'Eviscerate (Berserker)-'Rips into the foe with weapon doing critical damage with each hit. (Max 7) *'Forbidden Fist (Adept)-''' Leaps into the air then crashes into foe with a ruinous fist. Backlash Damage. *'Pandoras Box (Engineer)- '''Creates a box of negative energy that when opened inflicts all status ailments. *'Payback (Sentinel)- (Near Death) Attacks enemy with a force equal to the amound of damage taken by the entire party. *'Divine Punishment (Slayer)- '''Crushes foes with chaotic energy in a wide radius. *'Infinite Darkness (ShadowDancer)- 'Enshrouds the entire field with darkess blinding allies and enemies. *'Headshot (Sniper)-'Shoots foe in the head from any range doing Massive Damage. *'Annul (Templar)-''' Banishes all Spells and Spellcasting abilites in target foe. *'Summon; Bahamut (Blackgaurd)- '''Summons Bahamut, the servant of Chaos to fight alongside you. *'Catac'l'''ysm (Archmage)-'''Unleashes a barrage of all Elemental Spells. Massive Magical Damage in a Radius. *'Event Horizon (Illusionist)-''' *'Mimic Glint (Erudite)-' *'Grand Exorcism (Exorcist)-' *'52 Pickup (Gambler)-' *'Sword Dance (Dervish)-' *'Total Eclipse (Bushido)-' *'Sacred Jutsu; Shin-Zantetsuka (Shinobi)-' *'Philosophers Stone (Alchemist)-' *'Build Colossus (Machinist)-' *'Banish (Holy or Unholy Warrior)-'